SE ME FUE
by Dayiah Zyouou
Summary: SONG FIC él se a ido...dejando un vacío en el corazón de aquél chico... y unos enormes deseos de seguirlo... al lugar de donde nunca podra volver...YAOI KAIREI! dejen reviews! one-shoot


**SE ME FUE**

Recostado en mi cama recuerdo, todos aquellos bellos momentos que viví a tu lado, cada palabra, cada abrazo, cada caricia, cada beso, cada risa, cada broma...y como todos desaparecieron... sin que nadie así lo quisiera...

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_Se me fue, con el sol_

_Sin hablar, sin un adiós_

_No recuerdo ni su cara ni su voz_

 *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

ya han pasado varios años, pero para mi no ha pasado ni un solo segundo... mi dolor ni siquiera se ha alivianado... aun sigo amándote... mi amor...

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_Se me fue con timidez_

_Con la luz de anochecer_

_Ahora se que no le supe comprender_

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

¿recuerdas esa vez cuando salí de la casa de Takao a pesar de que yo mismo te lo prohibí, para luchar contra aquél idiota?, todavía recuerdo ese dolor en tus ojos, como me reprochaste el haberte preocupado, aunque yo en ese entonces no entendí porqué te enojabas... 

Estoy seguro de que si estuvieras aquí serías tan felíz..., todos han crecido, pero siguen siendo igual de fastidiosos..., aunque tú siempre fuiste distinto, con tu paciencia y tranquilidad, tus palabras siempre certeras... mi amado neko-jin

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_Se me fue sin avisar_

_No le pude acompañar_

_A su cita con la oscuridad_

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Miro el cielo oscuro cuajado de estrellas, es igual a aquella noche... en que me dejaste con este inmenso vacío... amor mío, mi amado Rei

Hubiera hecho lo que sea para evitarlo, hubiera incluso dado mi vida a cambio de la tuya, pero esa opción me estuvo negada, no pude hacer nada... ¡demonios, no pude hacer nada para salvarte Rei!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_Yo no se si me extraño_

_Si al final me perdon_

_Solo se que ya no est_

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

No puedo evitar que las lágrimas fluyan desde mis ojos... desde que te fuiste lloro todas las noches, cuando mi piel exige tu presencia y mis labios gritan tu perdón...

Cuando mi mente me martiliza con aquellos recuerdos... aquel fatídico día, en que por primera vez me negué a tus deseos..., ¡o Dios que caro lo pague!..., realmente lo pagué muy caro... mi bello ángel dorado...

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_Se me fue tan normal_

_Una tarde un día más_

_Tan fugaz q no le pude perdonar_

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

¡Si tan solo te hubiera acompañado desde el principio!, si tan solo..., si tan solo... hubiera llegado un poco antes... tal vez las cosas hubieran sido distintas, tal vez... hubiera evitado que aquél maldito auto te arrebatara la vida... y mi única razón de existir... amado Rei...

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_Me miro, sonri_

_Como iba yo a saber_

_Que talvez, su sonrisa era un adiós_

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

... y a pesar de todo llegué tarde..., solo alcancé a besar tus labios una última vez, cuando ya en tus ojos comenzaba a desaparecer aquél brillo, cuando de tu piel desaparecía aquél calor que llenaba todas mis noches y tu boca emitía ese último suspiro,... ¡o mi ángel de luz!, si tan solo hubiera llegado un poco antes...

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_Se me fue sin avisar_

_No le pude acompañar_

_A su cita con la oscuridad_

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

y te separaste de mi, te fuiste, dejándome con este dolor que nada ni nadie puede sacarme del corazón, y desapareciste de mi vida, te alejaste de mi, te fuiste a un lugar donde no pude seguirte... a pesar de que lo intenté una y mil veces...

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_Yo no se si me extraño_

_Si al final me perdon_

_Solo se que ya no est_

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 ...tantas veces lo intente mi amor, una y mil veces intenté volver a juntarme contigo, para poder ver otra vez tus ojos dorados que eran el sol de mi vida, pero, ¿sabes?, parece que estoy destinado a estar solo... pues siempre hubo algo o alguien que impedía que mi deseo se concretara...

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_Se me fue tan natural_

_Como el río al mar se va_

_Se me fue de aquí a la eternidad_

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

¡Como no entienden!, ¡como no entienden que sin ti mi vida no vale nada!... pero ellos persisten en su obstinación y me aseguran que todo estará bien, que podré volver a ser feliz, que podré volver a amar a alguien..., pero ellos no saben que hasta eso me fue arrebatado... ¡hasta la posibilidad de volver a amar desapareció contigo Rei!, te lo llevaste todo..., todo menos mi vida... 

¡Eres un maldito egoísta!, me dejaste solo, ¡completamente solo y vacío! Sin nada... soy solo un cuerpo errante en el que es ahora mi mundo, sombrío, triste y solitario...

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_Yo no se si me extraño_

_Si al final me perdon_

_Solo se que ya no est_

_Lo que es peor..._

_...No volverá..._

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

tú eras todo en mi, mi ángel dorado, lo eras todo, mi día, mi noche, mi aire, mi luz, mi calor, mi alimento... mi vida

y aún asi te fuiste..., pero tú no tienes la culpa, tu no pudiste elegir, ¿verdad Rei?, nadie te dio la opción de desidir..., porque si hubieras podido de hubieras quedado, ¿verdad que sí, mi amado ángel de luz?, ¿verdad que te hubieras quedado conmigo?...

pero ya no saco nada con alegar, lo hecho hecho esta, por más que me cueste aceptarlo, ya no puedes volver..., pero yo si puedo ir hacia ti... yo si puedo ir contigo... ¿me dejas, Rei? ¿me dejas acompañarte?

=una estrella parpadea en medio de la negrura=

~ ...Sabía que dirías que sí...

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*

**;_****;.... voy a llorar....**

**esto**** lo escribí a las 11 de la noche, en medio de la oscuridad de mi cuarto, esta bella canción de Miriam Hernandez... y la soledad en la que vive mi corazón**

**se**** que l@s que me conocen no entenderán porque digo esto..., pero es la verdad... es imposible estar siempre alegre, ¿verdad?**

**Pero no se preocupen..., tendrán Dayiah para rato ~_n**

**Tan solo.... quería descargar el pesar de mi agobiado corazón...**

**ADIEU!!!**

**Matta**** ne!!!**

**::.****Dayamara****.::**


End file.
